


When Super Swans meet Mills Corp

by KizuRai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena are young, Mommy!Emma, One-Shot, Short, floofy, meet-cute ish, mommy!regina, supercorp if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuRai/pseuds/KizuRai
Summary: Kara and Lena meet each other when they were young and instantly clicked. Their eagerness to see each other again the next day causes their mothers to meet.Emma and Regina knew they were goners once their eyes met.Based on the fanart by Niki Frost





	When Super Swans meet Mills Corp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).



> Niki Frost drew a picture about how SwanQueen basically adopted SuperCorp  
> twitter link here: twitter.com/RealNikiFrost/status/977803642714509312
> 
> And the drawing inspired me to... do this little oneshot. Apologies for it being really short and not having any real content. I dug this hole, and I am going to lay in it.
> 
> I'm also really sorry about the title ._. obviously I don't have a great track record with naming my fics, but this was a new low LOL

“Hi,” said the blonde little girl with a wide smile, “I’m Kara, what’s your name?”

The brunette in question was a quiet girl; most people – adults and kids alike – hated her because of how strict her mother was. Her family had a bad reputation but her mother was a good person and she hated that her and her mother always got all this hate just because of what their other family members have done. And because of that, she never had any friends, so she was sitting by herself as usual on a bench reading quietly, while all the other kids were over by the playground.

She stared at Kara, wondering if the other girl was real or not before finally sending a shy smile back.

“My name is Lena.”

 

* * *

 

“Ma.”

“Maaaaaa.”

“Ma! Wake up!”

Emma Swan loved her daughter, she would do anything for her daughter, but right now, she hated that her daughter was such an early riser. She opened up one eye and saw that her wild child had a beaming smile on her face.

Once her daughter noticed her mom was finally awake but still not getting up, she clambered onto her mom’s back and used her weight to jump, causing the bed to bounce.

“Wake up, wake up!”

Emma grunted from the weight, “Alright, I’m up, I’m up!”

Emma lifted herself up by her arms with her daughter still on her back, causing Kara to squeal in delight when she fell off. Emma turned towards her daughter and roared “Hahaha! I’ve got you now!” And she pretended to put her full body weight on Kara, effectively covering her. Her daughter laughed and screamed in her ear.

“Noo, Mommy!! I’m gonna be late for school!” Emma wondered when her daughter had such an interest in school. Kara has always been an early riser, something about the Power of the Sun or whatever, but she never seemed that eager to head to class. Emma was even worried all their moving around made Kara too shy and didn’t make any friends but when she asked Kara, she always just said she was fine.

Emma stood up from the bed and put her hands on her hips, “You’re right, kid, guess we’re just gonna have to fly over there now to make it on time.” At those keywords, Kara spread out her arms and stood with her back facing her. Emma grabbed the makeshift cape hanging on her closet door and tied it around her daughter’s shoulders, she then lifted her up from underneath her arms and made plane noises as she walked down the stairs carrying her daughter. Her daughter loved ‘flying’, she laughed and screamed in happiness with the way Emma would _whoosh_ her around the kitchen. She then set Kara down on a booster seat by the island and started preparing for breakfast.

“So what’s got you so excited for school, wonder kid?”

“ _Maa_ , it’s _super_ , I’m a _super_!”

Emma chuckled at the ridiculous things kids say, “Right, a Super kid, my bad, so what’s happening at school?” and she set down the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her daughter.

She watched as Kara pensively picked at a piece of egg before looking up and beaming. “I made a new friend!” Her daughter yelled out excitedly before continuing, “Lena’s so pretty, and has long black hair, and Lena is super smart, she can read books this big!” Kara gestures out an exaggerated size of a square and Emma laughs.

She leaned forward and ruffled her daughter’s hair before gesturing up, “Alright kiddo, mom’s gonna go upstairs and change okay? You can tell me about your new friend later.”  When her daughter nodded in confirmation, she went and got ready. She’s really curious now about this new friend of hers.

 

* * *

 

When Regina entered the kitchen, she saw that her daughter was already sitting on her chair at the dining table eating some cut apples. “Good morning, sweetie.” She said as she kissed her daughter’s head.

“Good morning, mom.”

Regina looked at the school bag and was surprised to see her daughter ready for school on time for once. “You look all prepared, dear.” She strolled over the coffee machine and started to make her morning shot of caffeine.

“Mom,” her daughter said quietly and she turned to look at her, “I think I have a new friend.”

Regina smiled, “I’m so proud of you, Lena.” She knew what her family’s reputation has done to her daughter. She hated that there wasn’t much she could do about it. Her daughter was lonely – she was lonely as well – and she could see how it made her withdrawn. To hear that her daughter has found a friend both frightened and excited her. She was happy Lena could find someone to hang out with or talk to, but she was afraid that they might be using her.

She’s had to deal with that herself all her life, people acting nice with ill intent and she’s learned to read people because of it; she only hopes her daughter wouldn’t have to learn the same hard life lesson.

Lena grinned, one of the rare moments she showed off her youth, “Yeah! Kara is the best! She has bright yellow hair and it’s all shiny when it’s sunny. Kara likes to laugh at my jokes and thinks I’m funny. Oh! She can do the monkey bars already, she beat all the boys! She’s so cool and pretty!” Regina didn’t know how to respond to her daughter gushing over her new friend but her initial fears that maybe Lena’s friend had malicious intent was immediately assuaged.

Maybe this Kara will be the friend that her daughter needs, she sounded like a tough little girl.

“Well, I hope to meet her soon, she sounds like a great girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Ma, stop!”

“Wha-“ But before Emma could fully stop the car, Kara already opened the door and she had to slam the breaks. “Kara! Kara that’s dangerous!”

“Lena!” Kara yelled, completely ignoring her mom and gaining the little brunette girl’s attention. Lena turned and waved excitedly.

When Emma bolted out the car, Kara grabbed her mom’s hand and pulled her along, “C’mon Ma! Hurry!”

 “What’s up, Kara?” Emma asked while jogging behind her, confused as to why her daughter was acting this way. Ahead of her she can see the brunette girl doing the same to her own mom.

“This way, Mom!” Lena yells out as she rushes towards the two blondes.

Regina stumbles a little from running in heels but manages to keep up, “What’s the rush, Lena?”

As soon as the two girls got close to each other, they each let go of their moms and launched themselves at each other. The two children started to chat about everything and they were so close and happy to be around the other.

Meanwhile, the two mothers gaped at each other as if they’ve never seen another woman before. Emma thought the brunette was gorgeous, Regina thought the blonde was beautiful.

“Hi” Emma said shyly with an awkward shoulder shrug which finally broke Regina out of blatant staring.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Regina tried to remain professional but Emma nearly groaned at the husky deep voice. _Marry me,_ Emma impulsively thought.

Kara and Lena were practically hopping around each other in happiness, “Ma, Ma! Can we go to Lena’s after school?”

Emma glanced at her daughter and then at the wonderful brunette standing before her, “Sure, if her mom’s okay with that.” Lena turned around and looked at her mom with pleading eyes, _there’s no need for that, dear_ , Regina thought wryly. She more than welcomed the blonde mother into her home.

“Of course, we can meet up again after school and you can follow my car.” Regina said while already planning how she could subtly ask the blonde to stay for dinner.

“Cool,” Emma said, and before she could stop her mouth, “it’s a date then.” And Emma looked horrified but Regina just found the blonde’s foot in mouth syndrome adorable.

“It’s a date.” She confirmed, and they both smiled at each other. At this point they realized that they were both goners.


End file.
